


On Stranger Tides

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ancient Roman Religion & Lore, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Demigods, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Given that WW84 has a new trailer, and is about a month's away, I had a little inspiration for this fic and thought it was a cute idea.
Relationships: Lotor (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Myths and Legends AU and Others





	On Stranger Tides

Making her way down the palace’s corridors, Persephone was more curious than fearful of the stranger who arrived on her island. It was so sudden, and given that there were barely any visitors to the island, she took an interest in who this strange young man was. 

He didn’t look like the other mortals, immortals, let alone creatures she was used to, yet she felt drawn to him. His arrival was something out of the stories her mother used to tell her. She remembered how this stranger came to be in her home.

She was taking her respite from training along the island’s beaches, startled by what sounded like thunder. Persephone remembered how she thought it odd that a comet was soaring across the sky during broad daylight, until she realized that it was some type of misshapen craft, one unfamiliar to her, and not made of any metal or stone she was familiar with.

As soon as it crashed into the ocean, Persephone raced towards the water, drawn by what just occurred. As she maneuvered through the waves and the ocean, she was able to make out what this odd craft looked like and noticed that someone was trapped inside. Fearing that whoever it was may lose their life, she freed them from the ship just in time before it sank farther to the floor.

Pulling the stranger to the shore, and setting them down, she was able to finally get a good look at him. Lavender skin and white hair that reminded her of snow shone so brightly under the sun. He was larger than the average man or woman she was used to seeing, but his armor was so foreign to her. She had never seen such angular features on one before, and the claws on this individual reminded her of the jaguars that would roam the jungles of the island.

When he came to, his eyes were as yellow as the sun but the blue irises reminded her of the Aegean Sea. Even though she was still assessing the situation, Persephone noted that this individual was quite attractive. When they finally spoke, she was even more intrigued. “You are a man? Or a god?”

Lotor looked confused at her statement, curious about his surroundings and where he landed. “You’re on our island, Themiskyra.” Before Lotor could ask more questions, the two of them were alerted by the sound of horses’ hooves and battle cries. Persephone didn’t think her mother would unleash the legionnaires, but seeing that barely any outsiders visited the island, there was a first for everything.

After much interrogation through intensive means, Lotor was surprised he wasn’t slain by the end of it all. He had heard of other life forms before on distant planets, yet these women were so unfamiliar to him. Their buildings, their armor, and how they spoke, it was a bit of a culture shock to the prince. They called themselves the Amazons, a warrior race of all women, and if Lotor was being honest, they intimidated him more than his fellow Galra. Just as fierce but an exotic sight at the same time. He was used to the hardened stares, but for a culture of people to live and breathe for war, while being granted all favors by deities, it was something he had never encountered before.

Even though it didn’t need to be said, Lotor was miffed with his imprisonment. After losing his ship to the ocean and being held as a captive, he was aggravated but at least appreciative of the treatment he received. A room of his own, clothes that may or may not fit, and succulent food that made his stomach churn from hunger, it was better than the exile he was sent into. He also wasn’t expecting the kindness of the young woman, the daughter of the Queen. He remembered how when he awoke after being pulled from the ocean, the first sight was her curious and kind smile.

As both individuals recalled their first encounter, Persephone had finally made her way to the spare room Lotor was being held in. She hesitantly waited outside his door, but took charge for herself as she pushed the door open. _His arrival has to be a sign of something. Why else would the Fates bring him to our island when we have never had any visitors?_ As she entered into the chambers, much to his surprise, Lotor quickly rose from where he was as he bowed in respect to her. He remembered that she was referred to as Persephone. _A lovely name, so different from back home._ "Oh, princess! My apologies, I didn't hear you come in." 

As Persephone made her way closer to him, she didn't want to frighten him more than he probably was already. "No need to worry. Princess is what the gods and my sisters call me. I'm just hear to speak to you." He was a bit surprised at that. No one really took time out of their day to speak openly with him. "Would you say that you are a perfect example of those, back at home or wherever you came from?" Perfect? Amongst the sneers and cruel eyes that were constantly thrown his way, followed by a sneer of "half-breed", perfect was the last word he would use to describe himself.

His natural instinct was to initially lash out at her, thinking she was mocking him, until he noticed that she had a curious, innocent look in her eyes. "I would not exactly label myself as 'perfect', princess, but there are others who look different from me." Persephone smiled at his response, eager to learn more about this stranger and where he came from. Soon the questions became more frequent, and they slowly sunk into a routine of their own. 

Conversation came easy to each other, both of them learning about the others culture, though Lotor intentionally left out the more unsavory parts of his background. The slight similarities between the war culture of the Galra and the Amazons intriguing them both. Lotor was more curious about how these Amazons’ deities played a role in their life. It seemed archaic yet simultaneously advanced to him.

Even though she was older than what her appearance suggested, Lotor caught the gleam of hope and wonder in Persephone’s eyes as she told her story. “Our gods helped deliver our people, my mother included, out of slavery and endowed us with their gifts and blessings to protect our way of life.” For Lotor, these stories would be something out of his childhood stories, but here he was encountering it up close.

Persephone was enraptured by Lotor, how new and different he was compared to the other beings and few humans she had encountered. The way his soft smile seemed to light the chambers up even brighter, the small camouflaged marks on his cheeks. They reminded her a bit of the faded hand marks she bore on her body as well. She enjoyed having a conversation with him, but something still slightly bothered about his reaction to her earlier statement. "About what I said earlier, when I called you perfect, why did you seem so hesitant to respond?"

Lotor swallowed nervously at that, unsure of what to say to her. He knew she wasn't mocking him, but sometimes the pain still felt so fresh. But something at how she worded it, left a burning want inside Lotor. If she saw him as "perfect", would it be so wrong to allow himself to want that? "I apologize to disappoint you, Princess, but where I'm from, I am seen as what's lesser than. Undesirable, flawed." 

Now she was concerned. To Persephone, he looked as if he was handpicked and carved from the gods themselves, molded without imperfection. _Why would he say such things_? "I don't understand. You look as one of our own, almost like those who are my divine half-siblings. Why call yourself undesirable?" With a lump in his throat, Lotor briefly told the story of his past. He didn't know what compelled him, maybe it was the genuine curiosity, and compassion, in her eyes. Or maybe it was how her voice remained calm and gentle since she arrived to speak with him? 

"In my youth, Princess, I had adored many, but because of a certain side of my heritage, I was seen as weak. Not good enough for my father, and spending almost every waking second living for the memory of a mother I never knew. I was laughed at, mocked, and scorned by the others. Those who I thought I could call allies or friends would ultimately turn me, and hurt me. And when I thought I could find that one small corner of happiness with one, it and the memory of her were ripped from my grasp. Burned and destroyed without hesitation, and with a cruel vindictiveness. That's why I ended up on your island. I was exiled for defying those above me, and now fate has it to where I am truly lost."

Persephone felt her heart break at his account. To be seen as flawed and cast aside by one's own flesh and blood? It was unheard of. While many of the gods were at odd with each other, it was abominable to dishonor the member of one's own family. The distant forlorn expression on Lotor's face made Persephone's heart ache in pity for him. "I am so, so sorry that you went through that. Despite what you may think, none of this, or what happened in the past, is your fault. Those who had done that to you, including your kin, were cruel and terrible. Nothing could justify something as horrific as that.”

Lotor would've been lying if he said he wasn't surprised by her remark. It wasn't what he was expecting, but he didn't know how to react to it. Should he thank her? Be grateful for the bare minimum? He didn't know what to feel, or say, and reacted the best way he knew: deflecting what he thought was just a facade. “I brought it upon myself of my own volition. I was deluded enough to think that I had a chance of bettering my life, let alone the universe. I have been naive, but I am not anymore after learning life's lessons.”

Persephone sighed as she slowly made her way towards him. “Lotor, I..”. “Please don’t,” Lotor said. "I don't want to be seen as one who needs pity. I have managed to live for so long without it. Why now, and why you, of all the beings in the universe?" Despite his bitter tone, Persephone still made her way over and gently stroked his clawed hand for a while in a gentle silence, long enough that Lotor didn't realize it was gone until she moved it.

“I know you do not want to hear this, but I think you have a right to know. Lotor, I think you are the most beautiful creature I have ever set eyes on, and that goes for the other creatures that are created by the gods. Even though you told me you story, you may think I am lying, but I speak the truth when I say I am not. You are gorgeous, ethereal . If those of which you speak of cannot see it, that is their folly. But you are breathtaking. And to think you came upon my island of all place.”

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lotor risked a glance up at Persephone, expecting to see her smirking cruelly, eyes filled with a mockery. Yet, when he met her gaze, he only saw the sincerity in Persephone's eyes. "Why are you...what?” He managed to utter, despite the flood of emotions within himself. “To me, you are so flawless, and beautiful,” Persephone said sweetly. At hearing her say it again, Lotor felt hot from the flush that went all the way up to the tips of his ears. “What do you find so attractive about me, exactly?” He asked, still fighting the fact that maybe she was being genuine. 

Persephone lifted her hand and gently stroked it through his hair. “I love your hair,” he said. “It’s so soft and pretty, white as the clouds on a sunny day. It falls like silk around your face” Persephone began to move her hand from his hair to the the side of his face. “Your eyes are the prettiest that I have seen, so blue and luminous, as when the sun reflects off the ocean” She then began to rub herthumb over Lotor’s cheek. “Your skin is so smooth and soft, and such a beautiful lavendar color. It reminds me of the flowers that grow within the palace gardens." 

Lotor shivered a little at her words, how her accented voice complimenting him sent shivers up his spine. In the short time he learned of her culture, he saw her as a paragon of strength and athleticism, something Lotor didn't fully see himself as. Yet, here he was being showered with praise from someone he just met, let alone someone who personally encountered and communed with deities daily. 

"You have such exquisite claws as well,” Persephone continued, moving her hands down to his, rubbing her thumb across the unsheathed claws. “Perfect for fighting in battle, yet you do not shy away when I touch them. You seem fierce, but yet are still so gentle.” Lotor’s whole body jolted at that, shocked and hopelessly enticed now. Was that something her people actually admired about creatures who supposedly looked like him? If that were true, it was most definitely a type of attention he wanted now. 

“By the gods, how long I've wanted to meet someone like you". Lotor couldn't help but release a nervous laugh at her remarks. She slowly let her right arm sling over his waist, while her other arm snaked up his back, fingernails gently grazing across his armored skin. Her forward motions took Lotor by surprise, and tried not to break his resolve against her actions. He knew he was quickly approaching the early stages of arousal, and the young woman’s body pressed against him was doing little to mitigate the situation. He felt the heat rush across his face from his ears, quickly glancing at her brown and hazel eyes.

Amidst the flames from the lamps and torches, her dark orbs were like hooks into his soul. _Oh stars this is absolutely delicious. Please, oh stars please, this is too good to be true._ It only weathered away at his resolve, as he tried to avoid her hypnotic gaze. He had briefly glanced at her smirk as she neared him, and he'd be lying if he denied how wanted it made him feel. 

He didn't realize how much being desired affected him. All his life, he was constantly reminded of his pitfalls and shortcomings. This look that she had in her eye was one so unfamiliar to him. It surprised him but also left him wanting more. For one that was personally related by blood to deities to physically, and maybe emotionally, want him, the darker parts of Lotor's heart and mind told him he was unworthy. He must have had a sorrowful expression on his face as Persephone gently placed her hand on his cheek. He cursed at himself. _Damn it all. I'm damned already, so let me look upon her eyes._

"You don't have to hide away from me." Persephone cooed, as she pulled in closer to kiss his cheek closest to her. Lotor froze, not expecting her lips to be so soft, but soon melted into it, with a soft groan leaving him. The kiss on his other cheek was slightly deepened than before, but just as heavenly. "Oh stars yes...”, he groaned. He knew he was starting to feel something for her, although he didn’t know what those feelings were just yet. "Say it again. Please! Just...., just tell me again."

He could hear the desperate tone in his voice, but he didn't care about his decorum. He wanted and so desperately craved her affections and attentions. "You. Are. Beautiful. As if hand-crafted by the gods themselves." Persephone lazily kissed his cheek again, as she slowly made her way down his neck, to his throat. Lips sucking and teeth lightly grazing his skin, it ripped ragged breaths from Lotor. He felt so blissful, as if his worries about his ship or exile started to fade away.

He snaked his arm that was not gripping the table behind him to wrap around her waist, holding her in place as her lips continued on the sweet spots on his neck. Amidst the haze that clouded his mind, Lotor knew that one day he would eventually have to leave this place, but he knew that he wanted Persephone by his side, no matter what the universe threw at them. 


End file.
